Away We Happened
by MidnightNinja101
Summary: Amu and Ikuto accidentally take the wrong suitcase. They meet by this chance. Amu's ex-boyfriend will want to take her back. Did she fall in love with Ikuto? Who will she choose? Ikuto, Tadase, or non? Find out and read!


My POV

Amu was writing a letter. She was stressing out over it. She was having a hard time writing down her thoughts. A letter, that contained something that was bound to bring problems.

New York

Flight 811 arrived at 8:30 a.m. in New York. The people that boarded the plane were getting off, getting their luggage.

At Starbucks

There was a big line. It was a busy day at Starbucks, but there were two particular people with strangely color hair. There was a guy with midnight blue hair, and sapphire eyes. There was also this girl, with bright pink hair and golden eyes. It was the pink haired girls turn. She was holding up the line. The people behind her were getting irritated. "Sorry, I know it's here somewhere. Hold on, Hold on. Ah! Here it is! Oh and can u make it quick, I'm trying to catch a plane." She said very nervous. "Morning, Give me your strongest coffee. Thank you." Said the midnight blue haired guy that was next in line.

Ikuto's POV

My phone started ring. I looked to see who was calling. "What's up?" "Hey, can you grab some pictures for me?" Asked Kukai. "Right now?!" "Come on, just this once." "Come on, I just got off the plane!" I answered slightly annoyed. "Hey, remember, how I covered you in Seattle?" "Alright, alright! You owe me."

I head to a park nearby. I sit down on a bench to grab my camera, that is located in my suitcase. I grabbed my suitcase and put it on the bench, to open it. But instead of feeling my lock, I feel something round and squishy. "What the-" I realize that this is not my suitcase. I look around for a name tag. I quickly call the phone number that is on the name tag. "Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system- " The phone was off. I took a picture of the suitcase to send with a message. 'I think I have your bag! Do you have mine? Please call me back.'. I took pictures around the park with my cell phone, since I didn't have my camera. "Alright, I'm finally done here. I got riverside park from around noon 'till now. I did use my phone's camera, but the photos look good. "Why didn't you use your work camera?" "Because my work camera is in the bag." "Which bag? The one you can't find?" "Yes. The bag I can't find, Kuaki your not even listening to me!" ring ring" Oh Oh! She's calling be back!" " Nice she likes you!" " No! I have her bag! You know, forget it. Bye." Once I hung up on Kukai, I answered the phone.

Amu's and Ikuto's conversation

"Hello?" "Hi, you have my bag?" "Is this Amu?" "yeah, I got your text. Sorry, I was on the plane." "Plane? So you are in...?" "L.A. Where are you?" "New York. I'm Ikuto, I have your bag. Do you have mine?" "Hi Ikuto. Yeah, I think so. Why don't you have a name tag? That's really unsafe." "Just tell me, does it have five marks on the back in the shape of Gemini?" "I'm a tourist so..." "Five marks in the shape of an upside down U!" "Well if you mean like this, then yeah." Amu takes a picture of the suitcase and sends it to Ikuto. "That's it. That's my bag." "So...? What do we do know?" "Let's exchange addresses. We'll just have to mail them back, ah... Tomorrow, if you don't mine." "Ah yeah sure, Ill just text it to you." "Thanks, me too. Geez, I don't really know how this happened. I know I had my bag when I left the plane." "And I know I left my apartment with mine." "And then I went to the bathroom, since I was holding it for five hours." "TMI, and that is NOT healthy. I needed to wake up, so I went to-" "then I stopped at-" ""the coffee shop"" "Your the girl who help up the line!"

Ikuto's POV Flashback

Amu was ranting while curling hair with her finger, like in a cheesy movie when a girl talks on the phone!  
"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

End of flashback

"Your the pushy guy behind me!"

Amu's POV flashback

I was in line ordering, when he was being so pushy!  
"UGH! I need coffee!" (- that was Ikuto by the way.)

End of flashback

Ikuto's POV

"I know I didn't loose my bag, you stole it!" I said. " I obviously didn't steal it, since I'm calling you right now!" "Right." "Look, I have Teito and a name tag attached to mine." "Wait, wait. Who's Teito?" "The panda on the zipper! That's his, ... n-name. How could you not see that?! All you have are little marks in the shape of some star!" "Ah, some star? It's Gemini! It's a constellation, a GROUP of stars." "Wow" she said sarcastically. "Ah...anyway, ah ... I'll mail it of first thing in the morning." " ah yeah, me too. I guess, thanks." Amu was about to hang up, when... "Wait! Wait! Amu! Amu!" "Wait? What? What's wrong?" " I-I just, just wanted to say, sorry if I came out as pushy, I'm just, a little stressed. That's all. I'm not usually like that." "It's cool, we all have those moments, and I was distracted too." "Plus, there was only one strawberry muffin left, and I was really scared you were going to take it." "Well you got your muffin, but lost your bag. Hope it was worth it." "Yeah, it was. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, bye." "Bye." We hung up our phones after that.

After a long day, I went to my apartment, when I got a text. I smiled as I read it. After reading the message, I decided to call Amu. It rings for a moment, before she answers. "Hello?" "Hey Amu, it's Ikuto again." "Yeah, I know. I-I saved your number." "You did?" "Blue nekko...-" I chuckled a bit. "-cuz of your hair?" "No, I get it, anyway, I know this is going to sound crazy, but ... My boss just emailed me, and he is putting me on a job in L.A. in four days." "Right, how convenient." I chuckled a little bit "Seriously, I'm not that creepy! Anyway, I thought that the mail would probably take longer, so I could bring the bag with me, and I thought maybe we could exchange them in person? What do you think?"

My POV

How will Amu respond? Who is the letter for?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Away We Happened'.  
Also, I want at least 5reviews, before posting the next chapter. I know I maybe asking for a little to much, but I want to know what you think, and if it's worth my time to write the next chapter.


End file.
